


Bet on Love

by AmiMendal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charmione, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-War, Professor Charlie Weasley, Professor Hermione Granger, Professors, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal/pseuds/AmiMendal
Summary: Just a sweet little Charmione fluff piece. Professor!Hermione. Professor!Charlie.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Bet on Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



“I’m just tired of my parents' constant nagging for me to 'settle down'. I’m perfectly content teaching Care of Magical Creatures, you know,” Charlie said one evening in the teacher’s lounge.

Hermione, the Charms Professor, gave a knowing nod, “I get it all the time, too. Your mum is particularly upset that Ron moved on and I haven’t. I mean, it’s been  _ four years _ since the battle and we knew as soon as the fighting ended, it was a mistake. Why is she still pestering me?” She gave an exasperated sigh and fiddled with the handle of her teacup.

Charlie wiped his face with a scarred hand, “I’m really not looking forward to this weekend. Another birthday, another dinner, another evening of nagging.”

“Did you buy a gift for him yet?”

A snort escaped him, “I’ve never really understood Percy. I got him a new quill set.”

“No!” she screeched, startling Charlie, “That’s what I was going to get him!”

The duo laughed at their plunder and relaxed with another round of tea. “I suppose I’ll buy him...er… Oh gosh, I don’t know.” Her lips pulled to the side in desperate thought, “A stationery set?”

Charlie gave a weak shrug and they fell into comfortable laughter once more. “We could run into Hogsmeade and check the wares if you’d like.” He checked the old watch on his wrist, “We’ve got about an hour before most of the stores close.”

\----

The two professors arrived in Hogsmeade in record time, hopeful to find the right gift for the most peculiar Weasley child. Each shop clerk greeted them with warm smiles, cheerful greetings, and a few winks. Hermione glanced at Charlie in confusion with each smirk of a merchant until they checked out at the last shop, Tomes and Scrolls.

“I’m so glad you’ve found what you’re looking for, dear,” Ellen said, wrapping the elegant stationery set with a flick of her wand. Ellen’s eyes glimmered with knowing as she looked between Charlie and Hermione.

“Wha-”

“Us?”

Ellen waved them off, “Oh hush now. We’ve all been waiting for you two to figure out you’re meant to be. I do believe I owe Rosmerta two galleons for the date though. Couldn’t you have waited another week?” She barked a laugh, “Ah well. It’s so good to see two young lovers out on such a nice night like this one.”

Hermione and Charlie exited the shop silently, tension hanging between them. With each crunch of gravel path beneath their boots, they summoned the courage to break the stretching quiet.

She turned towards him, “I don’t-”

“She’s nutt-” he started.

Their nerves dissolved as the pair laughed together once more, shedding the awkward blanket they had been cloaked in. Once their anxiety disappeared, they continued the walk towards the castle. It was Charlie who first broke the silence again.

“What if… What if she wasn’t completely off her rocker?”

Hermione's gaze slid to his and she couldn't wipe the grin from her face.


End file.
